The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a video capture apparatus captures and processes video frames according to a native imaging orientation. When the video capture apparatus is positioned at an orientation other than the native imaging orientation, the captured video frames need to be rotated prior to displaying to avoid rotating a display screen or avoid requiring a viewer to tilt his or her head.